Missed Chance
by Firebolt909
Summary: Complete Draco's thoughts on Harry, Harry's thoughts on Draco, and Ginny's thoughts on the two of them. A really short DracoGinny story that was pestering me to get out. Probably the only DG fic you will ever see from me.
1. Draco.

A/N: This is dark romance interlude

A/N: This is dark romance interlude.Somehow I've come to the conclusion that there could possibly be a Draco/Ginny/Harry triangle, much like the Severus/Lily/James triangle, hinted at in canon.(well, I don't think JKR ever hinted at it, but I certainly see that as a definite possibility).So I've found myself in a Draco mood, not too sure how I got there, but anyway, this is a Draco/Ginny story.Don't worry, I'm not leaving my post on the H/G ship, just exploring other avenues for a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I see you, Potter.I see you watching me, you eyes blazing emerald fire.I see you watching her as she cuddles up next to me, her beautiful hair hanging down her shoulders and back as she feathers the sweetest kisses down my face, laying her head on my chest.I see the hate in your eyes, Potter; you can't hide it from me.

You missed your chance, Potter.You know you did.That's what is killing you inside, isn't it?You can't stand the fact that I've got the one thing you wanted more than life.She would have done anything for you, you know that?She loved you, and you never noticed her until it was too late.I used to watch her in the Great Hall, staring over at you like you were the king of the World, perfect little Potter that you were.You never saw the look in her eyes, the love and emotion filling the brown depths, shining in the candlelight.You were always too busy staring at that Cho Chang, or that Ravenclaw girl, or talking to the Weasel and his girlfriend.You could have had her so easily, yet you never saw what I saw.You missed your chance.

She's mine now, Potter.All mine.The looks she once gave you can't even compare to the ones she gives me.She loves me, like she never loved you, I made sure of that.It wasn't easy, eradicating you from her memory, from her heart and soul, but I did it, filling the void left with myself.I know I don't deserve her, but I'll kill anyone that tries to take her from me.I wake up every morning just to see her smile and I go to bed with the taste of her on my lips.I'd rip the moon and stars from the sky at her command.That probably eats at you more than anything, the fact that I love her so much, and have her love in return.

I feel sorry for you, Potter.I really do.You'll never know what it's like to see her beautiful smile first thing in the morning, watch her as she sleeps soundly in the middle of the night, hold her as she gently weeps, see her eyes light up as she laughs. You won't know how peaceful it is to sit with her at sunset, watching the fading light cast its purple and gold glow on her skin. You'll never experience how incredible it feels to have her snuggle up against you, her sweet body fit perfectly next to yours and listen to the sound of her heartbeat. You won't know that she smells as clean as sunshine and lilacs.You will never see her flame red hair spread out over your pillow or run your fingers through the silken strands.You will never get to hold her in your arms, hear her sweet cries of pleasure as you slowly enter her, never feel her burning touch as her small hands caress your naked body, never feel the sweet pain of her nails biting into your skin.You won't know that she steals the marshmallows from your hot chocolate while you aren't looking, that she sings in the shower, and she talks to herself when she thinks no ones around.You'll never get the chance to see her belly grow large as she carries your child, be by her side as she brings it into this world.You won't ever see how age adds shades of gray into her hair, watch wrinkles mar the perfection of her pale skin, never get to grow old with her right by your side, surrounded by grandchildren.I really do pity you, Potter.You had your chance.You missed it.


	2. Harry.

A/N: I must be in a real melancholy mood tonight.Here's another part to "Missed Chance," this time from Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I see you, Malfoy, sitting over there, triumphant smug smile on your face.Yeah, I know.There's no need to rub it in.You won.After all the competitions we've been in during our private little war, you've finally won the grand prize; her heart.I don't need to see you and her sitting over there, watching her kiss you, her eyes filled with love as she looks at you.She used to give me that look as well, only I was too stupid to ever notice.Now every kiss she gives you, every caress of her hands, is a dagger twisting in my heart.

God, what a fool I've been.I bet you'd be positively glowing to hear me say that.I never noticed how special she was, how sweet and kind and, oh God, so perfect.Not until it was too late.You better treat her as a queen, Malfoy, or I'll personally see you rot in hell for it.You better give her everything her heart desires, anything she wants.Rip the moon and the stars from the sky if you have to.Just love her.The way she needs to be loved.Cherish and protect her.She's everything I've ever wanted, all I needed in life, had I but realized it.Now you have her.You don't deserve her, you know that don't you?I don't deserve her either.Maybe there isn't a creature on this earth that is worthy enough to love such innocence, such beauty.You and I certainly aren't.

It's pure torture to see her with you.She should be kissing me, those arms should be holding me, not you.I should be the one she wakes up to in the morning. I should be the one she kisses goodnight.It should've been me.It could've been me, if only I'd hadn't missed my chance.It kills me inside to know that you love her.It's written all over your face every time you so much as look at her. Knowing that you love her so much, it's the final nail in my coffin. How you got her to fall in love with you, how you won her heart, I'll never know.Just as long as you never do anything to hurt her, I'll let you live.I'll let you grow old with her.I had my chance at happiness with her.I missed it.


	3. Ginny.

A/N:Eh, I guess I should get the POV of my favorite character in this as well.Thanks for the idea, w&m_law.: ) Oh, I also added a surprise setting, guess where everyone is at….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love him.So deeply, so greatly.I woke up this morning, a soft caress on my cheek.He was holding a deep red rose bud, gently tracing it over my face.He said he wanted to give the rose a taste of what true beauty felt like.Then he leaned over and kissed me, so passionately.He's always kissing me, touching me, even if its nothing more than simply taking my hand in his.He said it's because he has to constantly remind himself that I'm real, not just a figment of his imagination.The man has a way with words, I can tell you that.

I, myself, sometimes don't believe this is real.I've never loved someone and had their love in return, not until him.It was a total shock, waking up one morning with the realization that I loved him.Him, of all people.I'm not too sure when I became conscious that those heated stares across the Great Hall at Hogwarts weren't filled with hatred; not the ones he gave me.I couldn't help but notice how those pale silver eyes would fill up with such emotion, such longing, that I'd catch myself turning around, wondering just who or what could inspire such intense passion.And every time I would turn, there would be nothing behind me.

It's not easy, loving someone like him.We had our fair share of fights, rough waters that we had to cross.He had a hard time believing that I was over Harry.Harry, the boy who I had placed on a pedestal, judging every man by him.Harry was a child's fantasy, a dream, like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, he wasn't ever real to me.Harry was the night in shining armor that would charge up on his great steed and rescue me from the clutches of the evil dark prince.Now I don't want to be rescued.I'm quite happy in those clutches.The world may never see what I see in Draco, I can deal with that.It's their loss.I may be the only one that sees how his eyes twinkle as he tries not to laugh at Fred and George's jokes, how much he idolizes my father.Only I know that he's addicted to chocolate frogs and potato crisps, that he talks softly in his sleep, that he loves to read Shakespeare during long winter nights by the fire.

Oh, I'm not so naïve as to believe that he's not done his fair share of bad things.He's told me, confessed all his sins to me.He said I had that effect on him, making him regret everything he's ever done.He wept as he poured his heart and soul out, telling me that he wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I was getting into, what it meant to love someone like him.It was my first and last chance to leave him; he wouldn't give me another.

I don't think he's ever been loved before, his parents certainly give that impression.His father is the epitome of pure evil; I found that out in my first year at Hogwarts.He doesn't love his son, only the power that such a son would give him.His mother, that sad, pitiful, creature might have some affection for her own flesh and blood, but she's too scared of her husband to show it.It's ok.I knew the rules of the game when I entered it, knew that challenges I'd have to face.I'm ready to face them.I can give him what he needs; I can be anything, savoring the role of his mother, his lover, and now…

I look out among the faces of my friends and family.I see my parents, my mother crying, my father's arm around her, murmuring words of comfort in her hair.I see my flock of brothers:Bill and Charlie messing around with Percy, distracting him from the twins, who are trying to slip a Canary Cream in his plate.I see Ron and Hermione, sitting together, Ron trying to look happy as he watches us.I know it was hard for Ron, especially, having to deal with him.I love him for the effort he's making.I'm not asking that they become the best of friends, only that they at least try to be civil to one another.Draco's trying hard as well, I know he is.Maybe one day they'll let bygones be bygones, bury the past.I'll wait patiently for that day, forever if I have to.

I see a dark haired figure in the back, emerald eyes glaring.I don't understand the emotion behind that look, can't fathom what could cause such a fierce gaze.I know they were deadly enemies, I'm sorry for that.I can't change the past, I can only look towards the future._Our_ future, mine and Draco's.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" he whispers huskily in my ear.I look up to see him smiling, his eyes brimming with love, his light blond hair cascading over his forehead.

"Yes," I whisper back, just as softly."I'm ready."And I am.


End file.
